Dental calculus is a deposit which forms on the surfaces of the teeth at the gingival margin. Supragingival calculus appears principally in the areas near the orifices of the salivary ducts; e.g., on the lingual surfaces of the lower anterior teeth, on the buccal surfaces of the upper first and second molars, and on the distal surfaces of the posterior molars.
Mature calculus consists of an inorganic material which is largely calcium phosphate arranged in a hydroxyapatite crystal lattice structure similar to bone, enamel and dentin. An organic portion is also present and consists of desquamated epithelial cells, leukocytes, salivary sediment, food debris and various types of microorganisms.
As the mature calculus develops, it becomes visibly white or yellowish in color unless stained or discolored by some extraneous agent. In addition to being unsightly and undesirable from an aesthetic standpoint, the mature calculus deposits are constant sources of irritation of the gingiva.
A wide variety of chemical and biological agents have been suggested in the art to retard calculus formation or to remove calculus after it is formed. Mechanical removal of this material periodically by the dentist is, of course, routine dental office procedure.
The chemical approach to calculus inhibition generally involves chelation of calcium ion and/or crystal growth inhibition which prevents the calculus from forming and/or breaks down mature calculus by removing calcium.
Dental plaque is a combination of minerals and bacteria. The bacteria associated with plaque can cause inflammatory gingivitis. Gingivitis, in turn, may lead to periodontitis, and, ultimately, tooth loss. Therefore, it would be highly desirable to develop compositions and methods for inhibiting plaque.
Since plaque can develop and adhere most easily at relatively irregular surfaces, such as those afforded by calculus, it would be of particular advantage to concurrently attack both the calculus and the plaque problems. The extensive literature in this area bespeaks the ongoing attempts of scientists and dentists to address the dual problems of dental calculus and dental plaque.
It is an object of the present invention to provide combined calculus and plaque control. The present invention employs novel combinations of anti-calculus and anti-plaque ingredients which concurrently afford the desired benefits.